Guide to Robotics
For the aspiring Roboticist, this guide will explain the creation and maintenance of Cyborg, Bots, and Mechs. Cyborgs See also Cyborgification Contracts. These contracts are important - without a signed, stamped contract, making a man into a machine is technically murder - no matter how much he wants it! The Cyborg is the Roboticist's primary creation and upkeep. They are tasked with helping the station's inhabitants in their daily life and trying to kill everyone when the AI is insane. Each cyborg is required to follow the AI's laws, and may choose one of the AIs in the event that more than one exists. Making a Cyborg # Fill the Exosuit Fabricator with as much metal as it will hold. # Click on the Exosuit Fabricator to open its menu. Select Add all parts to queue beside the Cyborg option, and then click Process Queue in the right sidebar (with a recent update, please note that adding "all parts" will print four extra components that are only used for repair, not construction). # Wait for a few minutes for the pieces to be built. You will likely need to add additional metal to the Fabricator in order for it to finish. # When putting the parts together, use the Cyborg Endoskeleton as a base. #* The Cyborg Head will need 2x Flash. #* The Cyborg Torso will need 1x wires and 1x power cell. #* The arms and legs can be done easily by simply picking them up and placing them on the Cyborg Endoskeleton. Extract a brain for the Cyborg Note: Check with the Chief Medical Officer before agreeing to perform a brain extraction on a living human. Medbay has anesthetics, which are optimal when someone is cutting into your skull with a circular saw. Additionally, it will clear up bookkeeping problems regarding the addition of a new cadaver in the morgue. # (Optional) Complete Prepping for Surgery. # Aim for the organ's location in the Damage Zone. (Head for brain/eyes, chest for heart/liver/lungs, groin for appendix/kidney) # Use a scalpel to cut back the flesh. # Use the hemostat to stop any potential bleeding. # Use your retractors to lift up the skin. # Use the saw to cut through the bones. # Use the retractor to separate the bones. # Use the scalpel. This will open up a window asking you which organ you'd like to cut loose. Select the Brain. # Use the hemostat''. This will open up a window asking you which loose organ you'd like to remove. Select the Brain again. # Place the brain in an MMI. # (Optional) Before you give the Cyborg a new brain, you can name it anything you or your client wants. Grab a pen and use the pen on the Cyborg to rename it. Once you place the brain in the Cyborg, this step will not be completable. # Carry the MMI over to your finished Cyborg construct that you made before, and click on it to add the brain into the Cyborg. You can also use a normal table instead of an operating table, but this has a chance of missing one third of the time. So You Decapitated Your Patient Don't panic just yet! You can still complete the brain extraction by placing their head on the operating table and following the same steps as above. You should probably apologize to them after putting their brain in an MMI, though. Cyborg Maintenance You'll often have Cyborgs run up to you with any number of problems. Here's how to deal with them most of the time. Repair When Cyborgs get dented, they'll come to you for repairs. Luckily, most repairs are simple: # Equip a welding helmet on your head. #* Note: Be sure to remember this step or you could go blind! # Place a welder in your hand, click on it while it's in your hand to light it, then click on the Cyborg repeatedly to repair it. Engineer cyborgs can also repair themselves and other cyborgs like this. Occasionally Cyborgs are inflicted by more advanced damage that hurts their internal wiring. If this is the case: # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to unlock the panel. # Crowbar open the panel. # Remove the cyborg's power cell by clicking on it with an empty hand. # Use a screwdriver to expose the wires. # Use a cable coil to replace damaged wires. # Screwdriver the cyborg to unexpose the wires. # Crowbar the panel shut. # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to relock the cover. Cyborg Component Repair Sometimes robots will have damaged components that need to be removed and replaced. Removing them is pretty straightforward. # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to unlock the panel. # Crowbar open the panel. # Remove the cyborg's power cell by clicking on it with an empty hand. # Use a screwdriver to expose the wires. # Crowbar out the desired component. Occasionally a robot will be so damaged that only the brain is salvageable, or perhaps it's volunteering for an AI core. You can remove the brain by following these steps. # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to unlock the panel. # Crowbar open the panel. # Remove the cyborg's power cell by clicking on it with an empty hand. # Use a screwdriver to expose the wires. # Cut all five wires with wirecutters. # Use a crowbar to remove the MMI. Human Prosthetic Repair You may be asked to repair damage to the artificial limbs of your fellow crew members, including FBPs. To fix brute damage: # Target the damaged area. Use a screwdriver to open the maintenance panel, then use a welder to fix the damage. To fix burn damage: # Use a cable coil on the damaged area. Upgrading the Power Cell Cyborgs that start when the game starts will likely come straight to you for an upgrade in the first few minutes of the game. Help them out by upgrading their power cell, which will lessen the amount of time they need to visit the recharging station. Click on the Cyborg with the following items (in order): # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to unlock the panel. # Crowbar open the panel. # Click on the Cyborg with an empty hand to take out the power cell and replace it with the higher-capacity power cell. #* Note: The default power cell capacity in Cyborgs is 7,500. All of the power cells you find in your office should be at least 15,000, and the Science Department can research power cells that exceed 30,000. # Crowbar the panel shut. # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to relock the cover. Resetting Modules Once a player Cyborg chooses a module (Engineer, Janitor, Security, etc) they cannot change the module without your help. You can manually reset its module to allow it the option of choosing a new one by following this order: # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to unlock the panel. # Crowbar open the panel. # Print out a reset upgrade in the fabricator, and insert it into the cyborg. # Crowbar the panel shut. # Swipe an ID with Robotics access to relock the cover. Modifications Cyborgs that have had their programming tampered with can be repaired by resetting their AI connection and LawSync status, by manually pulsing the wiring. In the unlikely event that an AI goes crazy, a trained Roboticist or other technician should be able to sever the connection to the AI entirely by cutting the correct wire. There are three lights in the cyborg with three corresponding wires: * '''LawSync: If this light is on, it means that any laws uploaded to the AI are also uploaded to the cyborg. The cyborg cannot be given different laws to the AI as long as this is on. This light will turn off if the AI Link light is off, regardless of wire status. **''Pulsing'' does nothing. **''Cutting'' will do nothing, as long as the AI link light is on. If the AI link light is off, cutting and then turning the AI link back on will cause the cyborg to be slaved to an AI, but not synced with it's laws. **''Mending'' this wire will turn the LawSync light back on as long as the AI link light is also on. The cyborg will then resume syncing with the AI's laws. If the AI link light is off, mending this will turn the light on, only for it to turn off again. *'AI Link': If this light is on, it shows that the Cyborg is slaved to an AI and must follow that AI's orders. **''Pulsing'' this wire allows you to pick an AI for the cyborg to be slaved to if there are multiple AIs. If there is only one AI, pulsing this will simply turn it on and slave the cyborg to it, if it is off. **''Cutting'' this wire will cause the Cyborg to be unslaved from the AI and bound only by it's laws. This also turns off LawSync, as the cyborg has no AI to sync to. **''Mending'' this wire does nothing. You need to pulse it to reconnect it to an AI. *'Module Lock': If this light is on, the module of the cyborg cannot be changed. **''Pulsing'' this will reset the module of a cyborg and allow it to pick a new one. **''Cutting'' this wire will cause the cyborg to be locked to the standard module and be unable to change or use any items. They can still remote control devices however. **''Mending'' this wire will allow the cyborg to change modules. An emagged cyborg will have no LawSync or AI link and cannot be reset. Remember, cyborgs are very expensive! Do not destroy them unless the cyborg is completely out of control, and resetting the AI and LawSync status doesn't work. IPCs Sometimes, you will need to repair synthetics other than Cyborgs, such as IPCs. The procedures for repairing an IPC are quite different from that of cyborgs, and are as follows: Exterior repair In the case that any damage is only external (Anything less than "Severe" or "A lot of"), damage can be repaired as follows: For dents: # Equip a welding helmet on your head. # Place a welder in your hand, click on it while it's in your hand to light it, target the affected organ and then click on the IPC. For burns: # Target the affected organ and click on the IPC with a cable coil. Basic interior repair If the damage is too severe to be repaired externally, you will need to do so internally. There are several types of internal repair, but note that for all steps involving a crowbar, a retractor will also work. Internal denting While targeting the affected limb: # Open the limb's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # patch damage to the support structure using a welder. # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. Internal burns While targeting the affected limb: # Open the limb's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Splice in new cabling using a cable coil. # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. Advanced interior repair IPCs possess their own set of internal organs, the locations and identities of which are as follows (Organs with their name in bold are vital - removing it will kill the IPC!): # Microbattery - chest # Optical sensor - head # Positronic brain - chest (NOTE: Removing this will only kill the IPC chassis, not the posibrain itself. The brain will function like a normal posibrain.) Organ repair While targeting the organ's parent limb: # Open the limb's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Mend the damage to the organ using nanopaste. # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. Organ removal While targeting the organ's parent limb: # Open the limb's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Decouple the target organ (you can choose if there are multiple) using a multitool. NOTE: It may take multiple clicks before it works. # Remove the target organ with the hemostat # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. Organ attachment While targeting the organ's parent limb: # Open the limb's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Insert the organ by clicking on the IPC with it in your hand. # Reattach the target organ using a screwdriver. # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. Positronic brain installation While targeting the chest: # Open the chest's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Install the Positronic Brain by clicking on the IPC with it in your hand. # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. IPC revival IPCs can be revived much like their biological counterparts, as follows: While targeting the chest: # Open the chest's hatch using a screwdriver. # Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Decouple either the Positronic brain or the cell using a multitool. # Remove the chosen organ with the hemostat # (If chest was damaged) Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. # | Repair the IPC chassis (at least until it wouldn't immediately die if revived). # (If chest was damaged) Open the chest's hatch using a screwdriver. # (If chest was damaged) Pry open the hatch using a crowbar. # Insert the chosen organ by clicking on the IPC with it in your hand. # (Cell only) reattach the chosen organ using a screwdriver # Close and secure the hatch using a crowbar. Bots As a Roboticist, you serve another important purpose, making NPC robots. Robots can benefit the station in many ways, and are really easy to create. The current list of robots, and how to make them, is as follows: Medibot Will inject people with chemicals when they are damaged more than the set healing threshold. By default, they will synthesise and inject tricordrazine for brute, burning, toxic, and suffocation damage, and spaceacillin for viral damage. If set to use a beaker, and a beaker with a chemical is put in them, they will inject that chemical into patients. If emagged, they will synthesise and inject anyone with harmful chemicals, damaged or not. Combine the following ingredients in order: # Cyborg Right or Left Arm. # Empty Medkit. #* Note: Differently coloured medkits will also change the resulting colour of your Medibot. # (Optional) Name the bot with a pen. # health analyzer. # proximity sensor. # (Optional) Insert beaker filled with the medicine of your choice. #* Note: When skipped, medibot will synthesize tricordrazine and spaceacillin on their own. Cleanbot Cleanbots are great, as they serve the exact same purpose as the Janitor. Even better is that it uses Space Cleaner to mop, so no slipping on everything! # bucket (Grab it from the Janitor or make with Autolathe) # proximity sensor. # (Optional) Name the bot with a pen. # Cyborg Right or Left Arm. Floorbot Floorbots are nice to have around when some asshole starts crowbarring up floor tiles or some traitor has blown apart a section of the station. They zoom around and repair busted floor tiles. To make: # Empty toolbox (Must be a blue one) # Floor tile (click on a stack of metal while it's in your hand to open a menu for making these) # proximity sensor. # (Optional) Name the bot with a pen. # Cyborg Right or Left Arm. Keep in mind that Floorbots have a limited number of floor tiles. This number can be observed by popping up their control panel. Farmbot A relatively useful bot that helps with the mundane aspects of Hydroponics and Xenobotany. To make one: # Attach a robot arm (cyborg right or left arm) to a water tank. # Attach a plant analyzer. # Attach a bucket. # (Optional) Name the bot with a pen. # Attach a mini-hoe. # proximity sensor. Securitron Basically, Officer Beepsky without the personality. You usually won't need to build any of these, but they can be hilariously helpful for traitors whom have invested in a Electromagnetic Card, as they tend to run around stunning and cuffing everyone in sight. Problem is, any of these that report a Level 10 Infraction when spotting people are obviously hacked. To make: * Use a Screwdriver on a Remote Signaling Device * Combine with a Helmet (Get these from Security) * Hand Welder them together * Add a Proximity Sensor and a Robot Arm * Toss in a Stun Baton Note that destroying a Securitron or Officer Beepsky with a melee weapon is all but impossible by yourself; striking them causes them to immediately stun and cuff you. If you work with another person you can get several hits in while it is cuffing the other person, which is often enough to destroy it outright. ED-209 Beepsky's bigger brother. Has all of the abilities of a standard Securitron with the addition of a ranged attack. To make: * Use a metal sheet on a Cyborg Endoskeleton to reinforce it. * Add two Robot Legs and a security armour vest, which can be found in the back of the armoury. * Weld everything together * Add in a security Helmet * Attach a Proximity Sensor to the assembly * Insert wires * Add a Taser and attach it with a Screwdriver * Insert a Power cell. Your own mecha is complete! A emagged ED-209 fires deadly lasers AND attacks anyone on sight. Spiderbot Spiderbots are temporary bodies for brains. They can carry around small items, zap things, move through vents and generally act like pests. Combine the following: * Robot head. * Manipulator. * Occupied MMI or positronic brain. Mechs Construction of mechs are restricted by ID, so they are typically the product of roboticists and the Research Director. These can be tremendously helpful or tremendously annoying depending on who uses it. They take more work to make than robots and require special circuits, which are obtained through the Quartermaster or the Research and Development console. The current list of mechs is as follows. Ripley APLU The Ripley APLU (Autonomous Power Loading Unit) is a slow moving, decently protected mech. Generally, it can take down a Gygax because of the sheer power of the drill, but it does not make a good combat mech because it is slow and has no range. Best used against Spess carp invasions, blobs, Changelings, and for Revs (using it to breach high security areas) To make: * Build all of the Ripley parts using the exosuit fabricator. * Build a Hydraulic Clamp and Drill * Attach all of the parts to the Ripley chassis (Except the Clamp and Drill) * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cable Coil * Wirecutters * Ripley central control module (Ordered from the Quartermaster) * Screwdriver * Ripley Peripherals control module (Ordered from the Quartermaster) * Screwdriver * 5 pieces of metal * Wrench * Weldingtool * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Weldingtool * Add the Hydraulic Clamp and Drill to the finished Ripley The Ripley should be complete, to access it use your ID card on it. The codes on the system mean that you have to have access to those places on your ID to use the mech. Click finish, then right-click to enter. Firefighter APLU * Create a Firefighter APLU chassis using the exosuit fabricator. It is listed under exosuit equipment. * Create all parts of the Ripley APLU except for the chassis. * Assemble all of the Ripley parts to the Firefighter chassis. * Add a firesuit * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cable Coil * Wirecutters * Ripley central control module * Screwdriver * Ripley peripherals control module * Screwdriver * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Weldingtool * 5 pieces of plasteel * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Weldingtool *'Optimal Loadouts' **Hull Repairs: Clamp, RCD, Cable Layer **Firefighting: Clamp, Extinguisher, Repair Droid Odysseus * Create all of the Odysseus parts using the exosuit fabricator. * Assemble all of the Odysseus parts to the chassis * Wrench * Screwdriver * Cable coil * Wirecutters * Odysseus main board * Screwdriver * Odysseus peripherals board * Screwdriver * 5 pieces of metal * Wrench * Welder * 5 pieces of plasteel * Wrench * Welder * Optimal Loadout: 3 Mounted Sleepers or 2 Mounted Sleepers, 1 Syringe Gun Gygax Rather fast security exosuit with good overall protection. Very low battery life, so be sure to watch it. Requires diamond sheets to complete. *Leg Actuators Overload Function (Movement speed doubled and small amount of damage dealt with each step. Disables when Gygax integrity drops below 2/3) Instructions *Create all of the Gygax parts using the exosuit fabricator. *Assemble all of the Gygax parts to the chassis (Except the Armour plates) *Wrench *Screwdriver *Cable Coil *Wirecutters *Gygax Main circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Gygax Peripherals circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Gygax Targeting circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Scanning Module (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Capacitor (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add some metal *Wrench *Weldingtool *Add Gygax Armour Plates (Made in the exosuit fabricator) *Wrench *Weldingtool Durand A Durand is more powerful than Gygax, it has more health and better armoured, but slower. Requires silver sheets to complete. *Defence Mode Function (Boosts Durand armour with the penalty of not being able to move or turn) Instructions *Create all of the Durand parts using the exosuit fabricator. *Assemble all of the Durand parts to the chassis (Except the Armour plates) *Wrench *Screwdriver *Cable Coil *Wirecutters *Durand Main circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Durand Peripherals circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Durand Targeting circuit board (Bug R&D to research it) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Sensor Module (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add an Advanced Capacitor (Bug R&D) *Screwdriver *Add some metal *Wrench *Weldingtool *Add Durand Armour Plates (Made in the exosuit fabricator) *Wrench *Weldingtool Marauder Used by the Deathsquad if the Admins want them to. A Marauder is equipped with: *Heavy Pulse Rifle *Missile launcher (8 missiles) *Zoom Function (Allows you to see twice as far with the penalty of not being able to move or turn) *Thrusters for EVA use *Internal Airtank Hoverpod Orderable by cargo, hoverpods are handy for space exploration, and are a necessary part of any adventurer's quest. A hoverpod has three attachment slots and five cargo slots, and comes pre-equipped with: *A passenger compartment *A hydraulic clamp *Thrusters for EVA use *Internal Airtank Mech Equipment Various tools and weapons can be attached to mechs, providng them with ability to perform different tasks. Mech Equipment is built by Mech Fabricator ("Exosuit Equipment" menu). To attach a tool or weapon, simply click with it on mecha. Most mechs can hold no more than three equipment pieces. Drill The drill can completely destroy most objects (with the exception of reinforced walls) in a few seconds. Using the drill on someone will gib them in a few seconds. So don't do that unless you're a traitor. When used for mining, targeted and two adjacent mineral deposits will be drilled. If Ripley exosuit is equipped with Hydraulic Clamp and has an Ore Box in cargo, all mined ore will be moved to Ore Box. (Can be attached to: RIPLEY) Diamond Drill Essentially an upgraded drill. Isn't any stronger, but it is faster (all you need for mining really). Bug R&D to sync their servers and in no time mining can obliterate the asteroid (provided that they bring you diamonds first) (Can be attached to: RIPLEY) Hydraulic Clamp Gives it an ability to load objects into cargo compartment, or lets you crush people with it. (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical mech) Extinguisher Mecha-mounted extinguisher. Can be refilled by clicking on the Water Tank. (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Teleporter Mecha-mounted teleporter. Can teleport mecha to any location in view. Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 10, Electromagnetic Spectrum Research 5. Currently only adminspawnable due to the high research level - don't bother, really. Or steal it from the Centcomm mechs. You know you want to just hijack the deathsquad shuttles after taking their IDs off their burnt corpses, charge out the doors with your stolen weapons in hand, hack your way through the multitudinous doors as more security rushes in with murder in mind and pulse cannons and power armour at hand, until you finally get to your prizes, the mech bay - only to steal the teleporters mounted on them and scarper back to the station to use them in the destructive analyser. You know it's what you want to do. Do it. Do it. Do it.) (Can be attached to: Any mech) Gravitational Catapult Can be used to throw objects around (S mode) or move them away from target (P mode). Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 2; Electromagnetic Spectrum Research 3; Engineering 3). (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Wormhole Generator As the name implies, Wormhole Generator creates a wormhole (similar to ones spawned at Space-Time Anomalies event) at target location. Must be researched first (Requires: 'Blue-space' Research 4). (Can be attached to: Any Non-medical(?) mech) Mounted RCD An exosuit-mounted Rapid Construction Device. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Armour Booster Module (Close Combat Weaponry) Boosts exosuit armour against armed melee attacks. Requires energy to operate. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Armour Booster Module (Ranged Weaponry) Boosts exosuit armour against ranged attacks. Completely blocks taser shots. Requires energy to operate. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Repair Droid Automated repair droid. Scans exosuit for damage and repairs it. Can fix almost all types of external or internal damage. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Energy Relay Wirelessly drains energy from any available power channel in area. The performance index is quite low. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Plasma Converter Generates power using solid plasma as fuel. Pollutes the environment. (Can be attached to: Any mech) ExoNuclear Reactor Generates power using uranium. Pollutes the environment. (Can be attached to: Any mech) Cable Layer (Can be attached to: Any mech) Syringe Gun Exosuit-mounted chem synthesizer with syringe gun. Reagents inside are held in stasis, so no reactions will occur. (Can be attached to: Any medical mech (Odysseus)) Mounted Sleeper Acts exactly like a sleeper, but with free rides! (Can be attached to: Any medical mech (Odysseus)) Mech Weapons CH-PS "Immolator" Laser Fires a Laser bolt, identical to the "laser gun". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) CH-LC "Solaris" Laser Cannon Fires a Heavy Laser bolt, identical to the "laser cannon". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) mkIV Ion Heavy Cannon Fires a Ion bolt, identical to the "Ion rifle". (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) eZ-13 mk2 Heavy pulse rifle Fires a heavy pulse laser. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) PBT "Pacifier" Mounted Taser Fires a taser bolt, identical to the security taser. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) LBX AC 10 "Scattershot" Fires a medium sized bullet, similar damage as the Mini-UZI. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) Ultra AC 2 Fires a weak bullet, similar damage as the Submachine Gun. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) SRM-8 Missile Rack Fires a missile which will explode on impact. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) SGL-6 Grenade Launcher Shoots out a flashbang at medium range. (Can be attached to: Any combat mech (Durand, Gygax, Marauder and Phazon)) Mech Maintenance Replacing Batteries *Make sure the ID upload panel is closed. *Hit the mech with your ID card or PDA with one inside. *Wrench *Crowbar *Screwdriver *Replace cell. *Screwdriver *Crowbar *Wrench *ID Note: The default capacity of a power cell in any of the civilian mechs is 15,000. To have any effectiveness, replace with Super Capacity Cells (20,000) or Hyper Capacity Cells (30,000). The power cells in military mechs cannot be removed or replaced. Repair * Equip a welding helmet on your head. ** Note: Be sure to remember this step or you could go blind! * Place a welder in your hand, click on it while it's in your hand to light it, then click on the Mech repeatedly to repair it. Removal of jammed user If the driver of a mecha is unconscious in his mech; you are able to remove him/her by following a series of steps. * Make sure maintenance protocols are enabled. * Wrench * Crowbar * Multitool Robotics, Guide to